


Coming Home

by AlToHi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlToHi/pseuds/AlToHi
Summary: Wherein reader finally brings Leon home to meet her parents





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This takes place pre-Resident Evil 6, more or less 2 months before the Tall Oaks incident to keep it as canon-compliant and neat as possible.)

Your restless hand runs through your thick, (H/C) hair once again – although you do it to put it in place, your unnecessary finger-combing does the opposite of that.

If it weren’t your repetitive movements, your restive lip-gnawing and your consecutive sighing was what made apparent how on edge you were currently feeling.

This was all too bittersweet, all of this – after nearly 3 years of being away, you were finally back in your hometown.

Seeing the quaint, two-story bungalow house of white and red brick made your heart swell with beautiful memories – of a time that seems like a lifetime ago, when the world hadn’t turned so malignant.

You didn’t realize just how much you ached to be home; now that your mind wasn’t inundated with your work, you finally felt full-force the weight of your pent-up homesickness.

Just standing in front of the weathered brown door got you feeling overwhelmed - like you couldn’t believe it was actually before your eyes. It was a very welcome change though; you were sick and tired of hopping from country to country, from hotel room to hotel room.

Although light chips littered the intricate floral patterns of the door’s face and more scratches decorated its surface, it holds a deep-rooted charm that was unlike any other. Sentimentality, you thought.

Your job had forced you to be away for so long from all that was familiar and comfortable, subjecting you to witness and experience first-hand the cruelties and terror of the world you and the rest of mankind now lived in.

Bio-organic weapons, mutations, viral outbreaks that reduce whole cities to non-existence… It was reality, the horrendous truth, and you were selected from your former position in the USSS for your great skills and your achievements to work under the D.S.O. operative of the United States government to combat these kinds of bioterrorism.

Although young at the just-turned age of 27, you’ve been an agent of theirs for 2 years now and you’ve seen unimaginable things – no matter how long and how much you’ve gone through, the heartbreak of losing a team mate, a friend, and the crippling fear towards these creatures only worsens each time it’s encountered.

But it’s why you never stop fighting - no matter how daunting, no matter how perilous, no matter how deadly.

You want nothing more but to avenge the lives lost in the grips of these terrorists, to protect places dear to you like here, (Your Home Town), and people like your parents. For you, there were no greater reasons than those.

Picking absent-mindedly at the hangnails on your fingers, your bright (E/C) eyes shift from the familiar door of your childhood and to the tall, handsome man beside you.

Your line of work is dangerous, probably one of the most precarious jobs available, if not the most. It’s left you with permanent scars – on your body and on your psyche. Indeed, saving the world time and time again came with grave and detrimental prices but if there was one thing you were tremendously grateful for in your time as an agent – it’s him. Without a doubt.

Leon Scott Kennedy, your partner – in and out of the field.

“Are you alright?” You break the silence, a nervous smile making its way to your face as your fingers continue to fidget with one another. You couldn’t help the unusual grin; something about the current situation was both nerve-wracking as it was droll - for you, anyway.

Evidently, your voice caused the distracted blonde man to crash back down from whatever thoughts were running wild in his head. He turns his attention to you, blinking before a small grin of his own widens his lips.

“I am,” He replies, although you sense that he wasn’t being totally honest. Despite the kind and reassuring look he was displaying, his impeccably blue eyes still seemed occupied with thoughts.

You don’t press on it though, mostly because you knew he just didn’t want to admit the tension he was feeling. It was mutual; you didn’t want to make each other more nervous than you already were.

“Ready?” You glance over him one more time, a thoughtful nod accompanying your movements. Leon gives you his green light with his own head moving up and down, a lungful of air exhaled in a form of a sigh.

You reach out to take his large, slightly calloused hand in your softer, smaller one and give it a heartening squeeze. Wanting to return his own support, he tenderly steals a moment to bring your knuckles to his soft lips.

Your face flushes and you try to contain the smile threatening to rip the corners of your mouth; the fullness of his skin and the feeling of it soft and flush against yours made it almost impossible though.

 _Be still, restless heart_ , you chastise yourself, shaking your head.

As he lets go, you gingerly bring your hand up to the doorbell, taking in a deep breath before pressing it firmly, feeling the old thing click under your touch. Hearing the faint  _buzz_  resonate from inside, the nerves that you thought had finally settled instantly returns – this time with a vengeance, hitting you harder than before.

Your whole body was in turmoil after sealing your faith - stomach churning, chest pounding, face prickling, hands growing clammy.

You haven’t seen your parents in a very long time, a period much longer than you wanted – does your mother still wear the same perfume? Was your father still as healthy as you remember? How would you react seeing them? How would they react seeing  _you_?

How would they react seeing Leon, or when you introduce him as the man you’ve been dating for a year and a half now? Or when they find out how much younger you were compared to him, if they haven’t already noticed just by looking at you both– you, still fresh-faced and barely north of being 27, and him, more matured, in the middle of being 36?

Definitely, there was an age-gap running between you both – but it didn’t matter to you, and Leon, although struggling sometimes with insecurity, knew that the care and love he had dwarves the doubts that would sometimes cloud his head. You were his best friend and, on top of that, the person he trusted the most.

“Who is it?” A gentle voice, slightly faint from the distance, calls from beyond the door, footsteps padding and more audible as they grew closer.

The breath you take is shaky, and it’s like the inside of your chest shakes with it; you could recognize that motherly voice anywhere and hearing it in person for the first time in years makes your eyes grow moist.

Beside you, Leon catches your emotions. You’ve told him about your parents and your golden childhood; how close you were to both your mom and dad and how heartbroken they were to send their only child off. He knew you missed them terribly, but he didn’t quite expect this. He couldn’t help but smile.

Leon takes a small sidestep to close the distance between your bodies and rests his warm hand on your hip, an effort to be encouraging. You melt into his side, moving into his touch, his familiar aroma filling your lungs and your own hand hovering over his.

When the door in front of you both finally opens, you – as if on cue- tighten your grip on the blonde man.

Your mother appears and you let your breath go, not even realizing you were holding it. Your heart had started to race, and it seemed that hers’ was as well.

“(Y/N)?” Your mom peers through the screen door, her aged (Y/M/E/C) eyes wide at the sight of you, like she was seeing a ghost. You were probably gaping at her the same way; asides from a few strands of white hair and a slimmer face, she looked the same way – healthier, even.

“Mom,” You beam, your voice catching slightly as you take a step forward, like her figure had beckoned you over.

Hearing your voice, your mother looked like she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. “Oh, my life!” She exclaims, her right hand clutching her chest, “(Y/D/N)! Come here, quick! Hurry!” Your mom calls for your father, turning her head for just a split-second before quickly whipping back to you, as if afraid you’ll disappear from view if she looked away for too long.

“Come on in, come in – my dear girl, I can’t believe it!” She sobs, rushing to open the door that divided your bodies and letting you and Leon enter the house. It seems, though, that her shock was still too overwhelming for her to notice the man you had brought with you.

Once inside, you were immediately wrapped in a tight and very earnest embrace. You returned it with just as much vigor, feeling your heart soar in a way that made you lightheaded. If a simple action could make for lost time, this embrace would bring years back.

“What’s going o- (Y/N)!?”

Your head quickly turns to see your dad appearing from behind the cedar wood staircase. Your attempt in keeping your tears behind your eyes had been fruitful until this very moment – watching your father’s kind (Y/D/E/C) eyes widen at you finally broke the dam.

“Papa!” You sob softly as he rushes over, his arms overlapping your mom’s to join in a hug that was long overdue. For a tranquil moment, the three of you remain as you are – huddled together in a reunion that’s been yearned for years.

It seemed like your eyes were closed for minutes, just basking in the warmth of your parents, and when you finally reopen them, the first thing in your line of sight is your partner, smiling thoughtfully. Regardless the enthralled look on his face that suggested he didn’t mind being minded, you felt very bashful for having momentarily forgotten about him.

You straighten yourself a little bit, causing your parent’s hold on you to loosen up slightly. Your knowing gaze doesn’t leave Leon’s sapphire regard when you grin at him, nodding with silent intent.

“Mom, dad,” You break away, their eyes following your hand as you gesture towards Leon - Leon who already had a polite smile on his full lips and masking perfectly the small jabs of his nerves.

You could have chuckled seeing your parents’ surprise to finally take notice of him. Your dad was the first one to approach; he looked so grateful making his way towards Leon and you were in awe.

The reason as to why you were nervous bringing him home and introducing him to your parents was because of how conservative they can be and how nit-picky it tends to make them. You were anxious with their reaction, especially with the age-gap. Although they don’t dictate your decisions, you wanted terribly for them to like and approve of Leon.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Mr. -?” Your father clamps Leon’s hand in a firm handshake, regarding the blonde man with the utmost interest as he waits for his name.

Leon returns the grip, “Kennedy, Leon Kennedy,” He nods with the best of manners.

“Mr. Leon Kennedy,” Your father smiles, looking back at you for a second to send you a quick wink. You frown at him playfully. “I take it that you’re (Y/N)’s boss?” He asks, although sounding more like a conversational statement rather than a legitimate question.

With that, the frown on your face quickly turns real.  _Oh no_ , you thought.

You clear your throat, catching your dad’s attention.

“Papa, Leon isn’t my boss,” You start with a soft shake of your head, chuckling a little despite the nervous somersaults in your stomach. Your eyes move to rest on your mom beside you before returning to your dad who was beginning to look a little confused.

Taking a breath, you walk over to the blonde man – to the man who has been home to you for the few years gone by and - you hope and pray - for many more to come.

Despite your small worry, you take his hand in your own, looking up to him warmly and finding comfort in his beautiful ocean-eyes. You relax even more when his thumbs run across the humps of your knuckles.

“Leon is my boyfriend.”

                                                                                         __________________________________________

 

Your hands were wrapped around a white ceramic mug filled with tea, black tea, and you were thankful for the warmth your palms were stealing from it. Moreover, you were thankful to have something to hold and have your nails tap at when the tense silence in the dining table grew.

Around a quarter of an hour has passed since your formal introduction of Leon and it was more than accurate to say that your parents were not over the moon with it.

 _For Christ’s sake, your father thought he was your damn boss!_ You remind yourself, hastily so.

You bring the mug to your lips, taking a small sip and focusing on the faint bitter tones invading your mouth. You weren’t thirsty, you weren’t so crazy over tea either, but it was better to do something - anything at all- even for just a few seconds, to distract from the torn expressions on your parents’ faces.

“So, uh, how long have you both been together?” Your dad clears his throat, trying to start a conversation with a smile that seemed way too conflicted to pass as genuine.

“A year and a half now,” You answer him, bringing his eyes and attention to rest on you. He merely says ‘Ah’ and nods his head, giving your mom a quick look before looking back at his own drink, as if to say ‘Your turn’.

It took a lot of will to keep the peeved sigh from escaping past your mouth; you didn’t like the turn your homecoming took. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t expect their initial reaction, but you didn’t expect it to bother them this much.

“So, Leon, how long have you been working in the DSO?” Indeed, it was your mom’s turn to say something. All eyes, including yours, look to the man beside you.

Leon moves his hands from resting on the tabletop to his lap, dusting his fitted black jeans despite the absence of any stain or lint. You understood his slight unease – he didn’t like talking about his work to civilians, it brought back some very vivid memories he’d do almost anything to forget.

“Since 2011, Mrs. (Y/L/N),” He replies kindly, which your appreciated.

In the DSO, Leon was the prime operative, the main agent, especially valued by Mr. Adam Benford, the founder of the organization and the President of the United States.

You’ve heard of Leon Scott Kennedy prior to being transferred from the USSS; “The Raccoon City Survivor”, “Operation Javier’s Golden Boy,” “President Graham’s favorite agent” – these were just some of the titles he’s earned himself from past missions that you knew him by. Regardless the silly labels though, your coworkers from the DHS respected him a lot.

So, when you found out you were to be tested as a fit to be his field partner? You were beyond intimidated by the task, but were extremely overjoyed and flattered when you were chosen out of the other potential agents. To work with someone so skilled and so praised the way Leon was – you knew you wouldn’t get another opportunity.

Never in your wildest dreams nor did it ever cross your mind once that you were going to fall in love with him though; albeit you were 25 at the time, you were mature and a professional in your job and that entailed professionalism in all aspects. His attractiveness, though not unnoticed, had never bothered you and his seldom thoughtful comments was only enough to make you blush.

So, naturally, it came as a huge surprise to not only you, but Leon as well when the easiness of your friendship and comradery blossomed into something so much deeper and intimate – much deeper and intimate than you both saw coming.

It didn’t take long when you and him started to develop profound emotions for each other – it took just a matter of months but strung along for a year and a half now.

You love him, you really do, and you know he does too.

Breaking yourself from your own reverie, you tuck your plump bottom lip between your teeth and bask in the feeling of warmth spreading in your chest for a second.

“He saved my life more times than I’m sure I can recall,” You share, coy but very fondly, with a small simper accompanying your kind string of words. “In all ways,” You continue, your voice growing soft as you intended for only Leon to hear the last bit.

Beside you, he holds your gaze, letting every bit of your sentiment seep into his beating heart. Leon, for a very long time, has struggled to show or accept affection – since he was ‘ _recruited’_ in US-STRATCOM after the events of Raccoon City, and even the events during, his scarring experiences had hardened him.

On that tragic night in ’98, Leon was catapulted into a life he had never envisioned – one so dark, deceiving and so utterly frightening he couldn’t stand to believe at first that it was all real.

Definitely, he believed in all of it now, even as it continues to evolve, grow more dangerous and horrific – it’s the only truth he’s known for so long, his life revolved around it.

One thing that never gets easier to believe though was losing someone - a teammate or a whole unit, a friend, even civilians he’d failed to save. His once vigored heart turned to stone, and it seemed to be easier that way. He believed that deaths would be much easier to cope with if there wasn’t enough reason to miss them.

Despite what he believed though, you were the first person he’d open himself up to as fully as he can bring himself; he’d been left behind by a woman he survived hell with in Raccoon City with a child who had just turned orphan on the same night, he’d been tricked, lied and betrayed by a woman he’d pined over for years countless of times, and he’d had comrades rat him out, causing him to lose so many people.

You were a fear of his, but there was just something about you that made it so impossible to stay away; like Icarus flying too close to the sun.

You were loving and caring and kind and warm and gentle and everything that he had been starved of. You were a breath of the freshest air and confiding in you was the best risk he’d ever taken.

Smiling at Leon, you reach out from under the table to hold his hand. With his thoughts about you, he was quick to return the grip, a need to be close to you nipping at his subconscious.

When you look from him to your father, you were slightly surprised to see his softened features.

“You really care about each other, huh?” He nods, a redolent expression etched on his aged yet gentle face. His eyes, kind eyes that crinkled at the slightest suggestion of a smile from years of happiness of having a loving family, switches to rest on your mother, your mother who seemed to be thinking the same thoughts and feeling the same feelings as him.

“Reminds me a bit of you and me, huh, (Y/D/N)?” Your mom pipes, sharing a smile. “Your dad and I may not work jobs as heavy duty as yours, but we care for each other the way you two seem to do,” She says meaningfully, her long fingers intertwining. She turns to your father, a knowing grin being passed on, “It’s good – it’s always good to see someone love. I can tell just by the way he was looking at (Y/N),” She gestures towards you and Leon.

“I don’t know where I’d be without her,” Leon adds, still slightly reserved but there was a tenderness in his voice and the way he looked at you that made your breath hitch blissfully.

“You’ll take good care of her?” Your dad poses, and Leon can’t help but grin. The answer to that question was always definitive, but he had given it more thought recently – he’ll always take care of you, no matter what, for as long as you wanted him to. He hoped forever.

“There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask…”


End file.
